This invention relates generally to a data storage tape cartridge and more particularly to a data storage tape cartridge having a door and door spring assembly.
Data storage tape cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio and video fields. The data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular form of recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. The data storage tape cartridge typically has a tape access opening. The tape access opening is removably covered by a door assembly. The door assembly is closed when the data storage tape cartridge is not in use. Then, when it is necessary to access the information contained in the data storage tape cartridge, the door is opened. A spring has been used in the past to provide a biasing force to normally bias the door in a closed position. The spring has one end biased against the door and another end biased against the cartridge. In this way, the spring typically holds the door closed over the tape access opening. Then, when access is needed, the door is slid away and the spring compresses to allow movement of the door. While such spring assemblies have been used in the past, they have the inherent problems of being difficult to assemble, and therefore expensive, as well as susceptible to later jarring which may release the spring from its desired position.
The present invention addresses the problems associated in the prior art noted above.
The present invention is a data storage cartridge which includes a housing having a first section and a second section operatively connected to form the housing. The housing defines a tape access opening. A door assembly is slidably mounted to the housing for movement between an open position and a closed position proximate the tape access opening. The door assembly includes a door member, an elongate member having first and second ends, the first and second ends operatively connected to the door member and a spring having first and second ends, the spring mounted on the elongate member. A slidably mounted stop is operatively connected to the housing. The stop has a containment member, wherein the spring is maintained in position by the stop.
In another embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge with a housing having a first section and a second section operatively connected to form the housing. The housing defines a tape access opening. A door assembly is slidably mounted to the housing for movement between an open position and a closed position proximate the tape access opening. The door assembly includes a door member, an extension member having first and second ends, the first end operatively connected to the door member and a biasing member having first and second ends positioned between the door member and the housing, biasing the door member in the closed position. A slidably mounted stop is operatively connected to the housing. The stop is proximate the second end of the biasing member and the stop maintains the spring in position.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of making a data storage cartridge having first and second sections to form a housing. The method includes inserting a tape reel inside a first section of the housing. A spring, having first and second ends, is then placed around an elongate member. The elongate member has first and second ends, the first end of the elongate member being operatively connected to the door member. A stop is slidably mounted to the housing. The door member is placed in front of the tape access opening and the elongate member is positioned proximate the stop. Then, the method includes securing the second section to the first section, wherein the second section holds the stop in place and the stop maintains the spring in position.